


Maybe Tomorrow

by AkiieLoo (orphan_account)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Adorable Leo Valdez, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Annabeth Chase & Jason Grace Friendship, Bottom Nico di Angelo, Chasing Percy, Confused Nico di Angelo, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Heavy Angst, Hurt Nico di Angelo, Idiots in Love, Implied Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Jason Grace Needs a Hug, Jason Grace is a Good Friend, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nico di Angelo & Jason Grace Friendship, Nico di Angelo & Leo Valdez Friendship, Nico di Angelo reluctant, Oblivious Nico di Angelo, On the Run, Past Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Past Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Pining, Pining Percy Jackson, Protective Percy, Rating May Change, Runaway, Shy Nico di Angelo, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Percy Jackson, reluctant Nico, reyna/jason/nico friendship, runaway nico
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AkiieLoo
Summary: Jason and Reyna expected a lot of things to happen in New Rome. One thing they had not expected was Nico di Angelo shadow-travelling in the middle of the street, with only 'he broke his promise to me' on his lips. Of course, heartbreak, adventure, love and betrayal follows. A lot had changed since the war ended, namely Percy and Nico's relationship.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Nico di Angelo, Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean, Hazel Levesque/Leo Valdez/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace & Leo Valdez, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Jason Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Nico di Angelo & Hazel Levesque, Nico di Angelo & Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson & Piper McLean
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Maybe Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone!
> 
> this is a test chapter. To see if anybody is even interested in it. Depending on comments, I will be updating every few days. Hopefully.
> 
> english is not my first language, so i hope you will overlook anything in this!
> 
> thank you! and enjoy!
> 
> some things i have changed just for the story. so if you see something different, i have done it purposly.

New Rome, or Camp Jupiter was slowly building trust with Camp Half Blood. Slowly, but carefully. Mostly due to the heroes continuously switching back and forth with the camp. Demigods of roman coming to stay in Camp Half Blood, and such.

The trust was there, and increasing.

Nico was not one of the demigods to participate in the switch. He had never even been to New Rome, not since the war had ended. In fact, Nico avoided both camps.

He hadn’t been to the place in years. Hazel had kept inviting him, but he kept making up excuses. The only time they would spend time together, is when Hazel happened to catch him at Camp Half Blood – which had been rare until recently…

Or it had been.

So appearing inside New Rome, of all things, had been surprising to say the least.

It was said he had raised from the ground.

Nico wasn’t sure if that was true. He doesn’t remember, but it was said he crawled forth like a zombie – his body emerged from the shadows.

Nico had stumbled through the shadows. He fell against the side of the building with a groan, his head knocking painfully against the concrete.

“Nico?”

A chill run up his spine. He thought nobody would have seen him – he always melted into darkness. Was easily overlooked.

Did he have enough power to shadow travel again?

“W-Who are you?” he grunted. “Jason?”

The taller demigod inched closer. A weary smile on his lips. He waved a single hand.

Jason Grace.

The golden boy of New Rome.

The last Nico remembered, Jason had either broken up with or just back together with Piper. Off and on again type of thing.

Jason was one of the demigods that would visit Camp Half Blood often.

Nico hadn’t spent time with him, or any of the heroes. Sure, he was never around when they did come, but when he was there, he avoided them. He would say the heroes liked to ignore him anyway.

Well, all but…

“I’m in New Rome?”

Jason nodded, “Yeah. Er-um.”

Fan-fucking-tastic. He had been aiming for the underworld, not New Rome. Why was he in New Rome? It hadn’t even been on his mind.

“Jason!”

Nico jerked at another voice. He returned his tired vision to the demigod, seeing another person walk up behind Jason. A tall woman.

“Jason. Who is this?” she hissed.

She glared at Nico, or in his direction. Nico almost scuffed at that. What happened to the trust between the camps? Well, it doesn’t matter, Nico didn’t trust her either.

A small movement sent a shooting sensation through. He grimaced. He was still tender. How annoying. He could not be dealing with this right now. 

“Oh, right,” Jason said, “This is Nico. He is from Camp Half Blood.”

The woman frowned, “Why is he here?”

Nico bristled, “I didn’t want to come here. It was an accident. I’ve never wanted to be here.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jason frowned.

Nico shrugged, “I always felt unwelcome.”

“Oh.”

Jason rolled his eyes. He shook his head, and carefully took a step towards Nico – Nico immediately slinked back.

“Well, Nico, this is Reyna. She’s scary, I know, but don’t worry. She has a big heart.”

“Shut up Grace!” Reyna snapped.

“I have not met her before,” Nico admittedly, “Maybe once in passing.”

Reyna stared at Nico, “Err. Why are you naked?”

Nico immediately flushed. He cursed, of course this would happen. He ducked his head, and tried to make himself disappear by pressing against the wall.

“It’s a long story.”

Jason blinked. He frowned worriedly, and shrugged off his coat. He held it out for the smaller man.

“Here,” he offered, “Put it on, or you’ll get sick.”

Nico eyed the coat. He doubted Jason was trying to trick him, Reyna, on the other hand, might be…but still. This was Jason Grace. Sighing, he pulled the coat around himself.

“Thank you.”

The coat hanged on him. Jason was much bigger then Nico. At least it covered him, somewhat anyway.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Peering up at him, Nico shook his head. He didn’t understand why Jason cared so much, but he didn’t trust himself to speak either.

No. He didn’t want to talk about it. He wanted to forget about it. Wanted it to melt away into nothingness.

Like it hadn’t happened at all.

_‘I love you.’_

Reyna, who had been glaring heatedly at Nico, raised an defined eyebrow. She shared a look with Jason. Nico noticed the slight curl of Jason’s brow – was he warning her? Ah, warning her of him? Or warning her to behave?

Nico didn’t understand.

“Nico,” Jason began friendly, “Why don’t you stay? You don’t look like you are in any shape to shadow travel.”

Nico swallowed, “Oh-er-um, no. No. No, um, I can’t…”

“Do you have somewhere to be?”

“Um…no…”

“Are you on a quest?”

“No.”

“Then you can stay,” Jason said sharply.

Nico twitched, “No-I-“

His voice cut off all of a sudden. His legs buckled, and he almost crashed to the ground. Jason caught him in time. Nico had never realized how warm the other demigod was until that very moment.

“Alright…”

Reyna sighed deeply. She pinched the bridge of her nose and turned away.

“Grace, what’s with you and bringing in strays?”

“Strays?”

“Oh, er, I brought a dog in last week.”

Reyna grumbled, “And cat the month before.”

“I’m a stray now?” Nico wondered quietly.

Jason snickered.

~#~#~#~

Jason frowned worriedly.

Nico looked awful. He couldn’t begin to wonder how bad Nico felt. The small man was swaying side to side, looking like he was about to crash on the blankets any given second.

His dark eyes were half-lidded, and his lips pressed together. Poor demigod looked exhausted as if he hasn’t had a good nice of sleep for months.

“Here.”

Nico blinked. He took the mug of something hot, and dark. He stared down at it, as if he never seen it before.

“Nico, you’ve had hot coco before, right?”

“Yes,” Nico shrugged, “Just don’t in a very long time.”

“How long?”

“Um. I think before the war?”

“That’s almost 6 years ago!”

Nico sheepishly nodded, “Yeah…I guess so.”

The young man then decided to take a large mouth full. Bad move. It immediately burned the inside of his mouth, and Jason was honestly impressed with the fact Nico still swallowed. He patted him on the back.

“Um. The girl, Reyna, she’s staring at me….”

Jason blinked, and cranked his head. True to Nico’s word, Reyna was staring. Her arms were crossed, and she had deep scrawl on her face.

“I’ll be back.”

Jason patted Nico on the knee. He did not look fazed when Nico pulled away.

One last sparing glance of concern, Jason crossed the hall.

“Why are you staring at Nico, like that for?”

Reyna turned her scathing hot stare to him, “We can’t trust him.”

“Nico’s not bad,” he replied, “He’s just lost, and scared.”

Reyna frowned, “He’s Greek. We should take him too Octavian. He’ll know what to do.”

“He’ll know what?” Jason snapped, “What do you want to happen? We’re supposed to be building trust between our camps, unless that is only relevant when Percy’s involved?”

“Shut up Jason!”

Jason rolled his eyes, “Nico’s staying and that’s final.”

“Why do you trust him so much?”

“Because he’s my friend.”

“Since when? Last I heard the son of Hades is always ditching. He’s never around, and always running away. Since when were you two friends?”

“I don’t have to explain myself to you.”

Reyna held her head high, “Why? Because the Greek defeated Kronos? Ha! That’s ridiculous! Remember they raised him too! Or did you chose to ignore that part?”

Jason shook his head.

“You’re being ridiculous. You know that right?” he said, “Do not forget Percy is Greek too. I bet if it was him, you wouldn’t be jumping to throw him into the dungeons.”

Reyna’s face flushed, “That’s different. And you know it.”

Jason rolled his eyes tiredly. Why did it always feel like everyone was out to get the poor kid?

“Well, you know if we throw Nico into the dungeons, they would be at our doorstep so fast they would have whiplash.”

“You don’t know that.”

Jason sighed, “You don’t know what Nico has been through.” 

Reyna growled. Her mouth opened to reply before her voice died. She clicked her tongue and sunk back, like an angry chipmunk.

“Fine!” she erupted, leaping to her feet, “I’ll go summon Chiron the Centaur myself!”

Jason bites back a smirk of victory.

“You do that,” he said, “Chiron will tell you to lay off.”

Reyna hissed, almost like a snake. She spun around, and stormed out of the hall. The doors slamming shut behind her.

“Um,” Nico began, inching up behind Jason, “Is…everything alright?”

Jason turned towards the smaller man, “Everything is just peachy. Reyna’s always like that. No wrath like hers.”

“Maybe I should just go?” Nico awkwardly suggested, “Um. I’m planning to anyway…”

“No,” Jason blurred, “Everything’s alright. Don’t let somebody like Reyna scare you off.”

Nico blinked once, “Okay…”

Jason sheepishly smiled, rubbing the back of his neck, “I mean, you’re free to leave whenever you want. We’re not holding you against your will. Just don’t let Reyna get to you. She’s like that with everyone who isn’t Percy Jackson.”

Nico flinched at the mention of the demigod.

An awkward laugh escaped his lips. The smile was fake, and very forced.

“Did something happen with Percy?”

“No!” Nico yelped suddenly, “I mean, nothing happened with er-Percy. It’s got nothing to do with him, I’m just…um…scatter-brained?”

Not completely convinced, Jason squinted his eyes. He stepped awkwardly to the side.

“You can talk to me, Nico. You know I won’t tell anybody.”

Nico narrowed his eyes, “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Are you sure?”

Nico just glared.

“Alright then…”

Great. What had Percy done this time?

From what remembered, Nico had already admitted his feelings for the demigod. He had tried to move on, and was dating Will. Wasn’t he?

Something had happened.

Nico was a loner. He didn’t like to join in, or maybe he was to scared to join in. Jason never really got to talk with the boy that much.

He could see how lonely Nico was. He knew many people back at Half Blood Camp was looking out for him. Especially Hazel.

Percy had kept him up to date with everything. The demigod hadn’t mentioned anything going wrong. The last time they had spoken, Percy had mentioned being able to convince Nico to stay.

What happened?

Percy had been so happy too.

“Do they know you’re here?” Jason asked instead. “Does Hazel?”

Nico’s head sprung up, his eyes wide and frantic. Completely different to what he was just like.

“No!”

Jason blinked in surprise.

“No! Nobody can know I’m here!”

“Why? Have you _done_ something? Nico. Are you _running_ from Half-blood camp?”

Nico clenched his teeth together, making a destressed whine from the back of his neck.

“I…I haven’t done _anything_ like that.”

“You’re not?”

“I’m not _running_ from the camp. It’s more like…”

“You’re running from _Percy_ , then?” Jason asked.

“ _Stop_!” Nico snapped.

Jason held a hand up, “Just talk to me.”

“I _said_ I don’t want to _talk_ about it,” Nico firmly said, “Yes. _Yes_. It’s about _Percy_. But that’s all. I’m not in _trouble_ with Chiron or anybody else for that matter.”

Jason frowned, “But you’re in _trouble_ with Percy?”

Nico glared. He wasn’t going to answer that.

Jason could only sigh.

“I’m sure it’s not that bad, Nico. I’m sure, if you just spoke to Percy, it’ll be okay.”

“You don’t know that – just leave me alone.”

Nico was angry, but not at _him_.

Nico was angry at something _else_.

Maybe it was _Percy,_ who was the one _that did something_.

“Please…”

Nico’s voice was quiet. Broken almost. Hopeless.

“…Please don’t…don’t tell them, don’t tell _Percy_ , I’m here…”

Jason swallowed, “Nico…I won’t but I need to know…have you hurt somebody?”

“Not in the way you believe.”

“So you have?”

Nico pressed his lips together, “It’s more… _emotional_ pain…”

 _Will_.

_Ah._

Jason nodded. He carefully placed a arm around Nico’s small shoulder – Nico tensed up immediately. 

“I won’t.”

Nico slowly relaxed.

“What about Hazel?” Jason asked.

Nico closed his eyes, a ghost of a smile appearing on his lips. A real smile.

“Um. She’s alright. She…she doesn’t know, and I don’t want her to now, but-but she’s alright. Um. She’s gone traveling with Frank, I think….with Leo too.”

Jason snorted with a chuckle.

“That makes sense,” he said, beaming, “The three of them are connected at the hip. Of course the three of them would go on a quest together.”

Nico peered up at him from underneath his long eyelashes.

“You’re upset they didn’t tell you?”

“Ah, I will always be so wounded they never told me. I mean come on, Drew knew before me. I thought we had something special.”

Nico snorted but doesn’t say anything.

“At least they’re happy…” he said after a moment of silence.

Jason smiled softly. Nico really cared about Hazel.

“Yeah, at least they’re happy. I’m sure you miss her, and she misses you.”

Nico bristled. He scratched at his cheek.

“Yeah…I do...”

Really, what happened to make Nico run from Percy Jackson?

Jason shook his head, his eyes widening all of a sudden. Shit.

Reyna was going to summon Chiron.

If Nick didn’t want Percy to know he was here, telling Chiron would definitely lead to the opposite. Chiron would definitely tell Percy. 

Chiron couldn’t really lie to Percy.

It probably came from Chiron being undercover, and watching over Percy. He had known the Demigod since he was small.

Ah crap.

“Nico,” he sighed, standing up, “You might want to come with me.”

Jason tried to keep his voice calm, but what he hide form the Son of Hades? Nothing.

Nico blinked up at him and nodded. He stood up without another word. The oversized humper hanged like a tent on his thin body. 

Jason almost thought Nico wasn’t following. He was too quiet, too silent. There was no footsteps from the boy. Like a walking shadow that wasn’t really there.

Ah.

This must be why Nico made people uneasy.

“Reyna?”

“Jason.”

No, she wasn’t Arcus-Messaging Camp Half Blood. Instead, she was mirror-summing him. Of course she was.

Chiron’s face glowed on the mirror. Seeming calm but curious.

“Chiron the centaur.”

Chiron smiled, “Jason.”

“What can I help you with? If you need any help. Camp Half-Blood are here to lend a hand.”

Nico had tensed up.

He inched closer to the safety of the shadows. Allowing them to curl around him, most likely in a comforting sense. Fear appearing on his face. Not the type of fear one would have at being hurt or killed…

No… this fear was of something else.

“Well we had a unexpected v-“ Reyna began.

Jason quickly nudged her over, “Nothing much. We was just wondering about the switch? How is it coming along?”

Jason grinned widely. He ignored the look Reyna gave him.

Chiron smiled.

“Ah. It’s coming along well. We have found two possible demigods to switch you with. Right now, we’re just waiting on Percy.”

Reyna suddenly twirled her head, “Percy? Is something wrong? Is he alright?”

“No-No,” Chiron shook his head, “Nothing is wrong with Percy. He is a bit busy right now is all.”

Reyna let out a small breath of relief. She visibility relaxed.

“Busy?” Jason pressed, “Doing what?”

Chiron let out a low chuckle.

“Well. It seems he is having a lover quarrel right now.”

“With Annabeth?” Reyna said glumly.

Nico found the wall more interesting at this point.

Chiron, having not heard Reyna, shook his head, “Percy has been out all day. Percy will find him eventually.”

“Him?” both Jason and Reyna asked.

Chiron only chuckled. His lips formed something between a grin and smile. His eyes flickered as if he was thinking of something fond.

A fond memory.

“It isn’t my story to tell. Is that all?”

Reyna went to open her mouth, but Jason beat her to it.

“Yes. That is all. Thank you Chiron.”

Chiron disappeared from the mirror. The light of the surface fading away.

Nico sighed in relief. He relaxed, and pushed himself against the wall of shadows.

“Jason?” Reyna frowned.

Jason pointedly ignored her, favouring to look at Nico. 

“Nico. Are you the _him_. Percy is looking for?”

Nico stiffened. He didn’t look up, and only shrugged. His finger splaying with the end of the sweater.

“Hey. Is Percy and Annabeth no longer together?” Reyna asked.

“They broke up,” Nico said nonchalant, “Oh. I mean, they broke up sometime last year…”

The smile that broke across Reyna’s face was blinding. She looked so pleased with the fact, almost skipping. However, it only lasted a second before the smile morphed into a frown.

“Wait a minute. Chiron said _he_ ,” she began, “Is Percy Gay?”

Jason rolled his eyes, “Have you never heard of Bisexual, Reyna.”

She huffed deeply, and slapped Jason’s arm. A grow escaping her lips. She turned her feisty eyes back onto Nico.

“Well?”

“Um,” Nico fidgeted, looking extremely uncomfortable, “Um, well. Um. I don’t know. I think he likes both? Men and woman? Um.”

“He’s Bisexual?”

Nico shrugged.

Reyna ran her hand through hair, “Bisexual. Well that doesn’t change anything.”

Jason rolled his eyes and frowned at her.

“Well. You never answered my question.”

Nico looked at him. He raised a dark eyebrow.

“Are you having a _lovers quarrel_ with Percy?”

“ _I don’t want to talk about it!”_

Nico’s voice loud and echoed through the halls. The boy paused, blinking embarrassingly. His pale white face flushing red.

Reyna glared, “Are you dating Percy?”

Jason gapped. Nico was clearly upset, and she was asking that of all things? 

“ _No I am not_!”

“Nico, wait-“

Jason sighed. He stared at the spot where Nico had just been standing. The boy disappeared in a furry of shadows, sinking through them and out of sight. He groaned, running a hand down his face.

“Well done, Reyna.”

“What did I do?”

“It’s good he is gone anyway. For a second there, I really thought he was dating Percy. How stupid of me. Right? It’s pretty funny to think about…”

Reyna’s laughter bounced off the walls.

Jason frowned so deeply that his cheeks were starting to burn.

~#~#~#~

Jason was concerned.

Should he message Percy? Or even Annabeth? It had been almost a week, and Nico hadn’t reappeared. Jason had thought the boy would return, but he just hadn’t.

Reyna didn’t know why he was worrying. In her own words, she didn’t see the appeal. She was just so _happy_ about the discovery of one certain boy being _single._

“You just don’t understand.”

Reyna stuck her nose up.

“Understand what? He is a little weirdo. Why does it matter if he has wandered off again. I’ve talked to Piper about him,” She shrugged carelessly.

“Piper said he comes and goes. He would never stay in one place. He is always leaving. Apparently he had hurt Percy more than once by vanishing without a trace.”

Jason huffed, “Don’t be so mean. Nico means well. He jsut doesn’t know how to show emotion, and _besides_ , _Piper_ also told me Percy and Nico are _close_.”

He did chuckle at the look on Reyna’s face.

“You can’t believe everything Piper says. I learnt that first hand.”

Reyna’s eyes widened, and her lips curled into a long line, “What?”

“Nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

Reyna frowned. Her eyebrows pulled together, and she stared after him. It wasn’t her problem if Jason was going to go off and sulk somewhere. Especially over some small weirdo.

Reyna shrugged and walked in the opposite direction.

~#~#~#~

Jason kicked a rock out of his way. He was tried, and annoyed.

He didn’t get all the fuss. So what if Percy was dating or had been dating a man? Why did Reyna react like that? It shouldn’t matter.

Percy dating Nico?

Percy was dating a guy. It doesn’t have to be Nico, but any guy. Why did it matter? 

He guessed it must suck to have liked somebody for a long time, only to realize that person prefer the same sex.

He guessed, he could _kind_ _of_ see it from Reyna’s preview.

Jason turned a corner and came to a dead stop.

“ _Nico_?”

“I’m _back_ in _New Rome_?”

He tried not to feel insulted at that. Jason shrugged it off, and approached the smaller demigod.

“Oh. Is there something wrong with New Rome?”

Nico flushed, “Er…”

“It almost sounds like you don’t like us?” Jason added with a laugh.

Nico growled, glaring at him. He tried to curl up tighter, and Jason saw the shadows reach for him. He was about to shadow-travel, however, instead of disappearing Nico slouched.

“Where did you go?” Jason asked.

Nico stared, “Places.”

“Places?”

“Yes.”

Jason sighed, “Well…you haven’t changed clothes. Have you had a shower? Eaten?”

“Um…I just move around. I have a lot on my mind. I was trying to clear my mind…”

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

“Oh.”

Jason frowned. He reached a hand out, “Well? Come on!”

Nico squinted his eyes at the hand. He slowly grabbed it, and allowed Jason to pull him to his feet.

“Will Reyna be mad that I’m back?” Nico asked meekly.

Jason looked over his shoulder, “Nah, don’t worry about her.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“She’s just overprotective,” Jason shrugged, “She’s just not fond of-“

“Outsider. You can say it. I’m an outsider. Even at Camp Half-Blood I am an outsider, an outcast.”

Jason stopped, “I wouldn’t say you’re an outsider, even back at Camp Half-Blood everyone talks about you. I don’t think you’re an outcast, you just don’t like being around people which is fair enough. Nobody should force you to do something.”

“Percy told me you was coming out of your shell. You were hanging out with the guys.”

Nico pressed his lips into a tight line. His stared at Jason as if the demigod had grown another head.

“P…Per…Percy has been talking…about me?”

“Nothing bad!” Jason said quickly, “He’s always happy whenever he mentions you!”

It was true.

When Jason thought back to the mirror-summoning he had with the demigod, Percy always somehow brought up Nico. Jason had never realized it before.

Percy was _always_ bringing up Nico. He _always_ looked way too happy.

Percy. The sea brain, goofy hero demigod. Jason couldn’t get his head around it, but just _looking_ at Nico…something _had_ happened.

“Oh.” Nico mumbled.

Nico wasn’t impressed with it. He looked almost confused. 

“What’s wrong?” Jason asked. “I thought you liked Percy.”

Immediately Nico yanked his arm free from Jason’s grip. A heated glare shot up at him.

“Whoa!” Jason held his hands up, “Whoa. I didn’t mean anything from it!”

Nico blinked. He tilted his head away with a shake, “I don’t know anymore…”

“Because of Will?”

“Will…well no…um, maybe…”

Jason gulped, “Did…did you and Will break up?”

“Hmm,” Nico nodded.

“When? I’m sorry, I had no idea.”

Nico shrugged, “We didn’t want people to know about it. It was a private matter…”

“Right.”

That made sense…

“But you guys are cool right? Will’s not being…”

“Hades no!” Nico gasped, “Will was hurt, but he never did anything to hurt me.”

“Ah. Well. I’m just glad you’re okay,” Jason said, “I was beginning to get worried.”

Nico peered up at him with a frown, “I’m not good friends with Piper. We’re…well I wouldn’t say we’re friends. So there is no reason for you to get all….pal-pal with me.”

“I’m not being nice to you because of Piper. I just thought you could do with a friend.”

“Oh.” Nico said. “Sorry.”

Jason rubbed the back of his neck, “You can talk to me. I’ll be more than willing to listen.”

“I’m not ready yet…Hazel was the only person I would really confided in.”

Nico added in a whisper, “The other person broke his promise to me.”

“Promise?” Jason asked.

Nico blushed. He jerked upward and eyes widened a little. He hadn’t meant to say that.

“It’s nothing,” he said, “Just promise me you won’t…tell Percy I’m here.”

“Don’t tell any of the _heroes_.”

Jason clicked his tongue. It felt wrong for him do that. He should inform them, tell Percy for some reason - whatever the reason it is for Nico _running away_.

But Jason nodded.

Nico turned away and relaxed.

Jason speed up their walk. He let out a small laugh as Nico had to run to catch up to him.

“Fricking taller people with longer legs” he heard Nico mutter under his breath.

During the walk, Nico did his best to avoid the massive form of muscles which was known as a Roman demigods. Nico looked so small in comparison.

Jason smirked.

“What!” Reyna all but shrieked.

The praetor glared through dark narrowed eyes. She was breathing fire!

“Why is he back?”

Nico looked away.

“He’s hungry,” Jason supplied happily.

Reyna raised an pencil eyebrow, “ _And_? That’s our problem?”

Nico awkwardly shifted. He lifted a hand and waved it numbly.

“No. I’ll leave-“

“No. It isn’t our problem but look at him. We can’t leave him to defend for himself.”

Nico’s eyes twitched.

“Hey. I can take care of myself.”

Jason covered Nico’s mouth with a friendly smile.

Reyna tried to keep a straight face but was failing. Jason knew he had won this time. Nico looked insulted and disgusted. He struggled a little against the grip Jason had on him. Nico looked like he was on the verge of screaming.

“Fine. Whatever.”

Reyna gave up. She shrugged in defeat. “He can stay but he needs a shower first. He smells awful.”

She held her nose. “Just where did you go?”

Nico glared up at her.

Jason looked down at Nico and sniffed. He grimaced, “Where did you go?”

He did smell bad .

Nico growled. He snatched his arm away from Jason.

“Places!”

Reyna waved her hand in front of her face, “Smelly places?”

“No!” Nico grunted.

He lifted his arm before his nose twitched.

“Alright,” He huffed out.

Reyna smirked. She grabbed Nico by the shirt and yanked him after her.

Reyna fully intended to have Nico washed. Nico smelled worse than she originally thought.

“You reek! I wonder if it is a Greek thing?”

“For the love of Hades!”

~#~#~#~

Jason had promised.

Jason had promised Nico that he would not tell Percy. He would not contact Percy. He would not tell him Nico was here. However he wasn’t _really_ breaking the promise, as he did not say the words to keep the promise.

Jason liked to believe he was doing the right thing. Jason couldn’t help it.

Reyna had dragged Nico away to bath. Nico had gone willingly, allowed himself to be dragged off to be bath and feed. So as soon as Reyna disappeared with Nico, Jason had gone back to his bedroom. He settled on his bed, and gripped his mirror.

It took a while before she picked up.

“Jason!”

Automatically, Piper smiled brightly. Her eyes sparkled, and her cheeks flushed pink.

Happiness.

She was so glad to see him. Her eyes became half-lidded, and she patted her eyes.

“Jason. I was wondering when you would finally call me.”

Jason awkwardly shifted on the bed, having not realized how long it had been since he had last seen her. It was weird. He had spent so much time back in New Rome, and with Reyna. It was odd seeing her after such a long time.

“It’s been awhile.”

Piper hummed. She twirled a lock of hair around her finger, “Two months to be exact.”

Jason nodded.

He was going to make it worse….

“Yeah. So, I actually called you about something else.”

Piper blinked in surprise, “Oh? What is it?”

She was hoping again…

“Come on Jason. Whatever it is, it can’t be that bad,” Piper said happily, “We’ve had such a busy day.”

“Busy? What did you guys do?”

Piper frowned, “Well. We spent most the day looking for Nico again. That kid. I’m telling you. He ran away again, and poor Percy’s been losing his mind over it.”

“Oh? Do you know why he left?” Jason asked smoothly.

“Nope!” Piper shrugged, “Only Percy and Annabeth knows _why_. They won’t tell us why.”

So Percy was involved. And Annabeth knew the reason too.

“You have to have an idea. Nico wouldn’t, um, just run for no reason…right?”

“Jason. You don’t know Nico,” Piper said, “He’s always shadow travelling away. Just because he did it on Percy, doesn’t mean it is anything special.”

Jason frowned. He tapped his fingers against the glass.

He also felt a little insulted by that comment. He did know Nico…well, he knew him better now.

_But!_

Jason is _damn_ well _sure_ he knew Nico _better_ than _Piper_!

“What do you mean by, _on Percy_?” Jason asked, “Are they dating? If so, how come they never told me? How come Percy never told me?”

Piper laughed, “Oh my god. That’s the funniest thing ever. Percy and Nico dating. Imagine that?” 

“No. They aren’t dating, or at least I don’t think so.”

She paused, blinking in thought, “But now that you mention it, they’re very close. I mean, you can’t get Percy alone without Nico there.”

Jason listened in silence. The pang of frustration increased within him. Why was it such a big deal? First Reyna, now Piper! Who’s next?

“Is there something wrong with them dating?”

Jason’s voice cut through Pipers rambling.

“Why is it so funny?”

Piper grumbled, “What? There is nothing wrong with either of them being gay, or Bi, or whatever. But it’s funny to think Percy and _Nico_. Dating.”

She laughed, “They’re so opposite. Nothing alike. I don’t see how it would work out.”

“Haven’t you ever heard of opposites attract? _We_ don’t have _anything_ in common, you know,” he said, “How do you even know they don’t have anything in common?”

Piper’s lips arched into a thick dent, “Why are you getting upset over this? Does it even matter?”

Jason shook his head. He looked away, and rested his chin on his hand. Jason knew Nico was gay, the boy had admitted it to him a while ago – along with his crush on Percy.

Why was it so funny? The possibility of Percy Jackson being Gay or Bisexual? 

_‘I would so I’m probably a little Bisexual. There are some guys I think are pretty…fit._ ’

He didn’t care if Percy was Gay or Bisexual. If he was with Nico, would that mean the end of the world?

“Jason!”

Jason ripped out of his thoughts. He blinked his blue eyes and looked at the dark haired girl still in the mirror.

“Oh. Um. Yes?”

Piper stared at him. She looked annoyed, “Jason. Something is on your mind. Tell me know, so we can get on with more important things.”

Jason snorted, _‘More important things.’_

“Well?” Piper said.

Could he really trust the girl? They had broken up, they two still remained close friends. She had told him things, and he had told her things. They had shared secrets…

He hoped he could still trust her. Jason doesn’t want to think he was breaking Nico’s trust…

“Well, you said Nico shadow travelled away. Right?”

Piper sighed deeply, “Nico again. Huh?”

Jason bite back a _‘shut up’_.

“Nico turned up here a few days ago. Reyna and I took him, he only stayed one day before he left. He came back today. Reyna is with him now.”

Piper blinked clueless, “Nico’s there? In New Rome. In Camp Jupiter?”

“Really? So we’ve been looking in the wrong place!” Piper said, “Of course! Nico is such a pain. Percy will be revealed to know he is safe. I’ll let him know Nico is over there.”

“No! You can’t tell Percy.”

Jason blinked at the look on Piper’s face.

“Why?” Piper said.

“Nico doesn’t want him to know.”

Piper crossed her arms, “Nico’s being selfish. Thinking about nobody but himself. Like normally.”

“That is unfair Piper. He feels like an outcast as it is.”

“How would you know? I didn’t know you’re that close!” Piper hissed, “You sound like Percy.”

Jason raised an eyebrow at that.

“I’m sorry.”

Piper automatically relaxed, “It’s alright. Why are you so concerned about Nico anyway?”

“He turned up…naked. He was scared Pips. Something had really scared him,” Jason said calmly, “He wouldn’t tell me what had happen, but I could tell it had really riddled him up.”

Piper was silent for a few seconds.

“Naked?” she finally asked. Her eyebrows raised up to her hairline, “What?”

“Yes. He was out of it too. Everyone had said he disappeared on Percy.”

“Percy wouldn’t have hurt him,” Piper interrupted, “Percy would have never done whatever you are suggesting.”

There was no way Percy could hurt any one of his friends. Especially Nico…

“Yeah. You’re probably right. I’m most likely overthinking it.”

He did not believe Percy could really hurt Nico.

“Piper. Just please don’t tell Percy okay. Nico really doesn’t want him to know,” he stared directly into Piper’s eyes as he spoke.

Piper’s face heated up. Jason swore he could see steam coming from the top of her head.

“A-Alright. I won’t tell Percy.”

Jason grinned, “Thank you. Pips you’re the best.”

Piper twisted a dark curl around her fingers, “Well. Now that is out of the way. We can finally talk about us.”

“Ah! Reyna is calling me! I’ve got to go now Piper! Thanks again Pips! I owe you one!”

“Jason! Wait-“

Ignoring the yell of his name, he shut the mirror off. He sighed in relief, leaning back against the cushions.

“…That went well…I’m sure everything will end well…”

~#~#~#~

Nico had been in New Rome for two days.

He folded his legs underneath himself, and sighed tiredly. He rubbed his eyes with the sleeve of Jason’s oversized hoodie. The most embarrassing thing was the shorts he had to borrow from Reyna.

He grimaced, he couldn’t keep wearing their clothes. They were just too…bright. Too colourful and too blue.

…he couldn’t stomach blue right now.

Nico missed his own clothes.

“So!” Reyna began, “What’s it like being the son of hell?”

She shoved a bowl in front of him.

“Er-um, it could be better…” he shrugged.

Reyna snorted, “I wish you talked more. You’re too quiet, you know that.”

“So I’ve been told…”

She groaned deeply, tapping her fingers on the table. She was staring straight through him, making him fidget uncomfortable.

“You’re the son of Hades. There has to be some perks about it?”

Nico blinked.

“I mean…other than talking to the dead. Well, that would be pretty cool also. Man. There are a few people I would have liked to again!”

Nico clicked his tongue, “You’re rambling. Um, but if there is anyone you…want to talk to…just let me know.”

Silence was between the two – the two just staring one another.

“Really? That’s cool,” Reyna said, “I might take you up on that.”

Nico stared, her eyes became glassy. She was remembering something. Something precious and important to her. Nico pressed his cold lips together…at least she wasn’t trying to leap over the table.

It was a lot different to Camp Half-Blood…she wasn’t being rude or ignoring him. Nico had no idea how to react to it. His everyday life was demigods whispering, staring and avoiding him.

The only person who had ever treated him like himself and not the son of Hades, was….

“Why aren’t you, um, creeped out by me?” Nico finally asked.

Reyna blinked once, and then twice, “Why? Is most people?”

Her eyes ranked up and down Nico’s smaller body.

“I don’t see what the problem is. You’re just a small, mouse-like person. Actually you’re pretty girly, and feminine.”

“Excuse me?”

Reyna shrugged, “Just calling it like I see it. You’re just a girly boy going through an emo faze and most likely with Daddy issues.”

Reyna spooned more into her mouth. She whipped the sleeve of her shirt against her mouth.

“Like the rest of us.”

“I’m not girly, nor am I going through an Emo faze…” Nico sulked.

Reyna smirked, “So, do you have a thing for Jason?”

“Do I…have…a _thing_ …for J-Jason….?” Nico repeated.

“Yeah.” Reyna nodded, “You know. Feelings. Butterflies and bees in the stomach. All the shit, and crap that comes with it.”

Nico’s mouth opened. It was almost funny at how surprised, or shocked he looked.

“What.”

Did he have a thing for Jason?

Nico thought of the sun-kissed man. It was almost laughable. Jason was being nice to him. Very nice, and kind to him. Nico knew Jason did not trust him. Probably didn’t even like him.

Nico was confused. Why was Jason suddenly helping him for?

“Um. No.”

He liked Jason, but not in that sense. Jason was nice, and they might become friends.

Maybe. Someday.

Nico did not have those kind of feelings for the man. He was still…hooked by something else.

“No?” Reyna pressed.

Nico frowned, “No. I don’t like Jason, like that.”

Nico pressed his hand against his chest. He thought about the demigod. Jason. The curls, and tan skin. The beautiful blue eyes, and the sweet smile. He thought of the nice sunny smell, and the comforting hugs he had been given many times over.

Nothing.

Nico felt nothing in his chest.

“No. I, um, I’m pretty sure I haven’t….I don’t feel anything towards him. Not in that department,” Nico explained, “I don’t like him, or am I in love with him. He’s just…nice to me.”

Reyna sighed in relief, “Oh…”

“Not to be rude, um, Reyna. But what’s it got to do with you? If I, god forbidden, developed a crush on Jason. That doesn’t mean he likes me back.”

Reyna frowned herself, “You obviously don’t know Jason. Anything to do with Jason, is my business.”

“You like him.”

Reyna jerked back as if Nico slapped her. She frowned even deeper, and scratched at the side of her cheek. She glared at nothing really, with her lips netting into a sneer.

“My feelings are…beyond the word of like,” she whispered.

Nico stared at her, “You love him?”

“Yes,” Reyna said softly, “But it doesn’t matter.”

Nico wanted to lean forward to look at her face but held back. He had never had a talk that was…about feelings. About being in love. Nico had his own far share of being in love, and the troubles of it. However he had never talked seriously with anyone.

Hazel didn’t count, as she had all but beaten it out of him.

The only other time he would….talk about feelings or things like this was with-with….Bianca...

“Why won’t it matter?” Nico asked curiously.

Reyna snorted, “If I tell him, than he will feel like he is oblige to return my feelings. Oblige to be with me because we’re so close. I don’t want to trap him into any relationships.”

“Besides he loves Piper…”

Nico felt almost dizzy. He thought Camp Half-Blood was difficult, with all their relationships and love problems.

Apparently New Rome has them too.

“Um. Didn’t they break up, again?”

He remembered Piper throwing an odd-fit before he left…he remembered how Piper had been a wreck. All over the place. They had broken up more than five times in the past six months.

“They always do. Jason and Piper are on and off,” Reyna said, “But they’ll end up together. They always will.”

“You don’t know that. Not everything in set in stone,” Nico said.

Reyna rolled her eyes, “Oh come on. They’re the golden couple. Just like Percy and Annabeth. They’ve broken up now, but they’ll get back together again. It’s just…fate. I guess.”

_‘I love you so much’_

Nico went rigged. He shook his head, hands fidgeting on his lap. Not what he wanted to think about.

“I thought you liked, um, Percy,” Nico said almost meekly.

Reyna stared at Nico with piercing eyes.

“Do you?”

Nico stiffened immediately.

“N-No. Of c-course not.”

Reyna swallowed thickly, “Oh.”

“That’s why you’ve been so…” she trailed off., “That explains a lot.”

Glaring, Nico straightened himself. His hands gripped at the oversized sweater.

“Does Percy have anything to do with you being here?”

“….Yeah…” Nico mumbled softly.

Reyna leant forward, “Did he hurt you?”

“ _No_.”

“He didn’t?” Reyna pressed.

Nico shook his head furiously. Reyna let out a sigh of relief.

“P-Percy didn’t hurt me. Not in that way…not intentionally anyway.”

Reyna placed her elbow on the table. Her eyes was dark, “What do you mean? Intentionally? Did Percy accidently hurt you?”

Truthfully, that sounded more like Percy. To accidently hurt somebody, rather than intentionally hurt somebody. 

Nico sighed deeply. He seemed tired and exhausted. He looked down, finding his fingers more interesting than Reyna. His cheeks felt heated, hot and a little red.

“Kind of…He broke his promise.”

Reyna suddenly perked up, “Broke his promise? What promise?”

Reyna couldn’t believe the demigod was even opening up to her. Honestly Reyna felt rather smug that Nico was talking to him. She felt superior to Jason. Nico was talking to _her_ , not _Jason_.

Reyna swallowed the smirk that begged to spread across her lips.

“….He promised me he wouldn’t do it, and he did.”

“Did you confess!” Reyna chimed out loudly.

Nico growled. He dug his nails into the sensitive skin of his hands. 

“ _No_!” Nico grunted. “I _didn’t!_ ”

Nico glared off to the side, “…I already did. Once. A few years back.”

Reyna’s eyes widened this time, “Seriously? What happened?”

“Err. Nothing really…” Nico shrugged, “I told him and Annabeth because I wanted to move on.”

…Will happened afterward.

Reyna pouted, “Ah. I see.”

Nico stared confusingly at her. Why did she sound so disappointed?

Will was still an open wound for him. He had unintentionally hurt the demigod. Nico doesn’t like thinking about him.

“We’re being attacked.”

Jason charged into the room. Almost tripping over his feet.

Immediately, Reyna was on her feet. She looked like a warrior. Her head held high, and she reached for her sword. She switched into defence and attack mode.

“Who could be stupid enough to attack New Rome?”

Nico slowly stood. He stretched his legs and winced from the soreness. He had been sitting for way too long. 

“Who is attacking?” Nico asked curiously.

Both Praetors turned to look at him with piercing eyes. What had been attacking them? What kind of monster, or monsters?

“Um. Can I help?” he meekly asked.

He was a demigod. He had been into battle many times. He had fought all kinds of monsters, and had risked his life many times. Sure, he never trained with the rest of the demigods from Camp Half-Blood. Capture flag was really the only active he joined in, but only because an annoying demigod of water had dragged him into it.

…Only two demigod’s would train with him…

“You shadow travelled without your sword?” Reyna said with a crooked smirk.

Nico burned and glared at Reyna. He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Yeah. I was naked. Remember…” he began before grimacing, “Never mind. Forget about that.”

Jason held out the sword to him with a friendly smile.

“Alright. Here,” he said casually, as if he always gave swords to strangers.

Nico stared with his eyebrows scrawled together. He took the sword, and clenched it in his hand. The familiar feeling of heaviness in his hand made him sigh. He swung it through the air, and held it out in front of him.

“Yeah. This will do.”

Reyna snorted, “Try to keep up, shrimp.”

Nico glared at her, “I’m not short.”

“You’re pretty short,” Jason said teasingly.

Nico sighed. He was itching for a fight anyway.

~#~#~#~

The fight had been long.

Nico wasn’t even sure what had happened.

It was all a blur to him. One movement he was facing off against two winged monsters, and the next? He was running full blast down one of the many roman streets.

Desperate to get away.

Monsters of all different types. Winged monsters, clewed monsters, ones with big eyes and long blood-dripping fangs.

They came from the shadows, and prepared to rip any demigods apart. Everyone stood and ready to attack. Nico had struggled to keep his footing. He swung his sword, the blade clashing against flesh and at times bone.

His back meeting Reyna’s during battle. It was frustrating.

“Every time I cut down one, two more take its place!” Reyna sneered.

Nico nodded. He thrusted his sword forward, the sharp tip cut through the flesh. He shook, as three more took the creature’s spot.

It wiggled side to side, with blood red eyes.

He thought of calling upon his army of death. His hands twitched, and fingers throbbed. He could do it, with a snap of his fingers. He could easily summon his army and easily destroy these monsters. It was something he did always. Sometimes Hazel would tease him, that it was being lazy in his own way.

Nico had always snorted and brushed it off.

It always prevented him from dying a brutal way.

“Um. Where’s Jason?” he asked.

Reyna clocked her head to the side, “Over there.”

There was a few other Roman demigods rushing back and forth. It still made no sense how the monster had got so close to the barriers without notice. There were many of them. Too many.

Nico looked over to Jason. He was doing better than himself. Facing a group of monsters at once. A small cut on his elbow was all he received from the battle.

Finally, Nico gathered his scattered thoughts. He avoided having a claw shoved through his face. He arched his hand, and pressed two fingers together, preparing to snap his fingers, and summon his army of the undead.

Nico clicked his fingers. The sound echoed through the air, and the ground rumbled.

And they came.

They clawed through the dirt, soil and stone. White bone-fingers ripped through the ground, and forced it’s body to move.

They pushed everything out of their way as they crawled free. Like demons coming from hell. The ground sent a high-pitch rumble that flittered through the air. Skeletons appeared. The army of the undead skeletons forced their way out. Twitched and twisting. Bone flipping, and snapping in places.

They shift on their bony-feet, and held their swords in their hands. They all clenched their swords tightly.

The skeletons let out a belling cry. They held their swords high above their chipped skulls. They raced ahead.

Reyna blinked. She stared in mild fascination as the army of dead came in waves. All of which was crashing into the monsters. She pushed her hair out of her face, and twisted her lips.

“Army of skeletons?”

“Um. We were losing.”

Reyna let out a sharp snort of laugh. She twist her body somewhat gracefully and thrusted her blade through the air. She slashed her sword against the monster behind her.

Just as Jason took down another monster, and the last monster. They all paused briefly and glanced at one another.

Nico made a soft sound from the back of throat. His black eyes swirled across the army of skeletons. Nico bowed his head, and watched in silence as the warriors of bones disappeared, vanished into piles of dust.

“Well…that was pretty much straight forward,” Jason said with a happy smile.

He swung his sword and pushed the pointed end into the ground. He leant on it with his arms and legs crossed.

Reyna rolled her eyes at him, “Yeah. So straight forward.”

Nico silently stepped forward. He ignored the quiet ground, as he gazed across the hills. He made a deep sound from the back of his throat. It was quiet. Too quiet.

It was almost…overwhelming at how quiet and suddenly peaceful it was…Something was off...

His dark eyes scanned the shadows. He could sense something. Something feral, and animal-like fast approaching.

“Um. Guys…”

Nico had no idea how to gain their attention. He glanced in the two other demigod’s direction, to find the pair bickering. He checked the other demigods and noticed they had distained themselves from the arguing pair.

Nico frowned.

“Guys?” he called out but his voice fell on death ears.

Reyna was blaming Jason for something. Jason, in return, was blaming her for something. It was going back and forth.

It was bouncing off the two of them.

Nico clicked his tongue. He sighed sharply and swung his head back to the peer at the darkness. His stomach twisted, and folded inward.

A shriek ripped through the dark sky.

The young demigod of Hades, snapped his head up in time to see thousands of birds.

Those wasn’t birds!

Nico’s heart skipped a beat, and leaped into his throat. He stumbled back as thousands of strange humanoid creatures feasted down upon them. Their long rubbery, leather like wings flapped heavily in the air. Forcing their pointed bodies to move faster and faster.

“Aww shit!” Jason groaned.

Suddenly Reyna let out a startled yelp. The pressure of clawed feet ripped into her shoulders, and yanked her through the air.

Automatically the creature let go of the female praetor.

“Reyna!” Jason yelled.

The male praetor charged towards her. He held his arms out to catch her. Her body collided with his, and sent the two to the ground. A pile of arms and legs. Both twitching a little from the pain.

Nico’s eyes flickered a little, and he let out a soft sound from mild amusement. He turned his head to look up at the many flying gross and disgusting creatures. He gulped, and prepared to summon back at his army of the undead.

There was no way they could last. Nico could see the few demigods still around being picked off the exact same Reyna was picked up. Only instead of dropping them, they carried them off. Nico ran a stressful a hand through his hair. He gripped his borrowed sword tightly, so tightly that his knuckle flushed paper white. 

What to do? What could he do?

“Nico!”

Nico’s ears buzzed with the voice of Jason. He blinked owlishly, and turned around. Something large, and was over towering him. Blood red eyes stared down at him with the black body twisted.

A bird.

A monstrous demon-like bird stared down at him.

Nico’s heart skipped a beat. He tried not look into the crimson eyes, and gripped the handle of the sword tightly.

The demonic bird let out a bellow of a squawk. It flung it’s feathered wings out, and knocked the demigod straight off his feed. Nico landed on his backside. He grimaced as he felt the horrible sensation of wet mud seep up his backside.

The bird’s face moved closer to the demigod. The black beck slide open, and ready to snap the boy up.

In Nico’s opinion: it was kind of a pathetic way to die…to go…

Who would have thought that the son of hades would met his match? A fucking bird! Of all things!

He clenched his eyes shut. He wished he could have seen Hazel before he died…

He waited for the pain…It never came.

A loud pain-filled shriek filled the air. The ground shook from large clawed feet repeatedly slamming against the ground.

Nico’s eyes sprung open at the sound. He let out a yelp and rolled to the side, narrowly missing being crushed to death from the bird’s foot. The bird let out screams, shrieks and swung it’s head side to side. A long, sharp sword sticking out of his beck. It looked as if it had gone straight through.

Nico blinked.

His body twitched, and itched. Anxiousness washed across him and Nico’s dark eyes scattered around himself in confusion. Jason and Reyna looked relieved. The other roman demigods, the ones that was still alive, looked relived.

Nico’s ears burned with the familiar sound of warriors. Familiar howls as swords swung through the air.

Nico turned his head to the left.

Black eyes locked onto sea-green eyes.

“Shit.”

~#~#~#~

“Nico! Wait!”

Nico growled. His head throbbed, and his stomach clenched with the urge to throw up. His legs burned as forced them to move. Nico was running. Just running. He had no idea of where he was going, or why he didn’t shadow travel away. The only thing on his mind was to run.

To get away!

And that’s what he did.

The sound of crushing feet behind him only encouraged him to run faster.

The sky was slowly dripping into darkness.

Damn. How much he hated his life.

Why does the fucked up shit always happen to him?

The first thing he saw was the familiar twirling black rays in front of him. Like tiny fingers where crawling up the walls, and opening their arms wide to him. Without so much of another thought, Nico clenched his eyes shut and ran straight towards his shadow.

“Nico! Nico!”

He shadow travelled away.

Or tried too.

Nico let out a startled yelp as he was flung out from the shadows. He yelped and landed quite painfully on his back.

It was so embarrassing.

Nico noticed nobody else around to see him in this embarrassing position. He was laying on his back, with his legs stretched up against a building side. His head just laid still against the concrete, staring at the moon above him.

He dug the palms of his hands into his eyes.

“Why. Why did he have to come here?”

Rolling over, Nico crawled off the wall and curled up tightly. He hadn’t travelled away…

“I’m…still in New Roman.”

What was wrong with him?

Why can’t he shadow travel to the underworld? He had shadow travelled to another part of New Roman instead.

At least he didn’t have…. _him_ chasing him anymore…

Nico let out a small breath. He recognized the street, it was the same street he had been staying on for a while now. It was Jason’s and Reyna’s street. They lived along here.…

Jason…

A buzz of anger fill him. Another person he trusted had broken their promise!

Nico’s body ached. Angry hot tears swelled up at the corners of his eyes.

He knew he shouldn’t have, but he did. He had come to trust the demigod of new Roman. He had come to even consider Jason as his friend.

How ridiculous he was.

“You promised.”

They both had promised him…both of them had broken their promises…He should have known better…he was forever an outsider. It was frustrating. Nico should have known better. He should have trusted his instincts and fled. He shouldn’t have put so much trust in them…

Jason had _never_ been his friend.

Before Nico had shadowed travelled to New Roman, he had never talked to Jason. Not really…he had spoken a few words but not anything beyond small talk.

Jason was _not_ _his_ friend.

Jason was one of the _heroes_.

Nico wasn’t. He shouldn’t have thought anything different. He was an outcast. A nobody. He tried to wiped his face with the sleeve of his sweater.

Nico didn’t think it would hurt this much. He was used to being alone.

It was pointless to stay where he was. Anybody could easily come across him.

Nico scratched the back of his head. He missed Hazel. Hazel would know what to do. She would give him advise and comfort him. Hazel would have never got into this sticky situation.

What was he doing?

“I miss you, Hazel.”

Obviously Jason had chosen _him_ over Nico.

“What was I thinking…”

Jason wasn’t his friend. Jason belonged to…

He should known better. 

~#~#~#~

“Will you all _just calm down_?”

Reyna crushed her teeth together, “Don’t tell me to calm down.”

“Grace, I understand-“

“No you don’t. Nico had only just begun to open up!”

Annabeth frowned, “You think I don’t know how you feel? Just when I thought _we were_ getting along, he disappeared. Of course I know how you feel.”

“Do you?” Reyna said, “Do you really?”

The daughter of Athena bristled, “Yes! What are you suggesting? He’s my friend too!”

“Oh! That’s funny!”

“You’re really beginning to get on my nerves! I know Nico-“

“No you don’t! He feels like an outsider-“

Jason groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Will you both shut up? Screaming at one another isn’t helping!”

“But Jason-“

“I know, Reyna. I know. But screaming, isn’t going to help us find him. It’s not just Nico that’s ran off, but Percy has too. We better go out and search them.”

Annabeth sighed, “You’re right. I’m sorry.”

Leo bounced a little, “Maybe he’s just, you know, doing Nico-things?”

“Nico things?”

“You know! What he does with Hazel! The-um-shadow things!”

“…You mean shadow beast summing?” Annabeth asked.

Leo shrugged, “I don’t know. Honestly, the moment the two begins to – well play with shadows, I’m gone.”

“…That’s very helpful Leo…” Reyna blinked.

The boy beamed, “He’s probably shadow-travelled, right?”

“Yeah, he most likely has. That mean’s Percy is lost somewhere out there, so we better find him before he gets himself into even more trouble…” Jason nodded in agreement.

The demigods nodded. Percy was prom for trouble.

“Let’s meet back here in an hour or so.”

Jason rubbed the back of his neck, watching the group break apart. He avoided looking at Piper, the girl hadn’t said anything to him – only stared. It was uncomfortable honestly. It was a migraine waiting to happen. Without giving Piper the change to pounce, Jason swiftly turned and walked away – more like rushed away…

Nico had bolted.

The look on the demigod’s face would forever be burned into his mind. Nico had bolted the moment the battle was over. He didn’t wait around, and just went for it. The moment he saw Percy, that is.

It was official. Percy definitely did something.

Jason didn’t get to ask either. The moment Nico ran, Percy went after him. Now both were gone. Nico shadow-travelled out of here, and Percy? Ah, well, the demigod was lost somewhere around here.

“Right, if I had sea-weed for a brain, where would I go?”

Where would Percy go? Once he lost sight of Nico?

Jason walked the slightly buzzy streets of New Rome. The few demigods still out were wondering around mindlessly. He watched a couple before he turned away.

Walking towards the grand stone staircase in the middle of the city, Jason paused. He blinked, and squinted his eyes at the slouched figure. The figure was sitting at the top of the staircase, head buried in their hands.

Messy dark hair and probably green eyes.

Ah.

“Percy.”

Percy sprung up, eyes large with hope. However, the moment he saw Jason, he deflated with a frown.

“Oh, hey Jason…”

Jason snorted, “Nice to see you too.”

Percy sheepishly smiled, “Right. Sorry Jason, I’ve got a lot to – er, deal with…”

“You mean Nico?”

“Ah, yeah…”

Jason nodded. He sat down next to the son of Poseidon.

“So, what’s going on?” he asked, “When Nico came here, he looked terrified.”

Percy winced, “What…what did he say?”

“Nothing really. He didn’t want to talk about it.”

The demigod nodded, mouth opening slightly. His eyes dimmed, and he shook his head.

“It’s complicated.”

“How so?” Jason said, “Percy, I don’t want to jump to conclusions but Nico was very…frightened. I’ve never seen him so scared before.”

Percy groaned, holding his head with both hands, “I really screwed up. I didn’t mean to scary him, I didn’t think he’d react like that.”

“…like what?”

“He shadow-travelled right away, the moment I said it. He didn’t even reply, he just…left.”

Jason blinked. He was even more confused.

“I don’t…Percy, you didn’t hurt him?”

“God no!” Percy yelped, “Well, I don’t think so. I broke my promise, I guess?”

“Look, both of you keep mentioning this promise. What promise?”

Percy opened his mouth, but nothing came out. His voice died in his throat, and he gulped dryly. He turned away, grimacing.

“Er, okay…” he began, “Nico and I…we’re, um, together?”

“Together?”

Jason raised an eyebrow. He suspected something, but to actually hear it was another thing.

“Not together-together.”

“What?”

Percy groaned again, “Annabeth and I, we broke up. We broke up because I realized I liked guys more than girl, and-and I didn’t know what to do really. I’ve never…you know, with a guy before…”

“So what? You used Nico?”

“No! Maybe?” Percy winced, “Nico and Will broke up. I don’t know why, they just did. Nico didn’t want to talk about it. But Nico and I, we came to-to an agreement?”

Jason’s eyebrows raised, “You’ve got to be kidding?”

Percy covered his face, “God, I know, alright. I know. It’s ridiculous. Nico’s gay. He’s liked guys for, well, ever. I felt comfortable talking to him about it.”

“He struggled with it too.”

“I know,” Percy said, “I know, he was born back when it was…yeah. I know. But that’s why it worked. We were finding comfort in one another.”

Jason ran a hand down his face. He rubbed his temples, “Alright, okay…so what happened? You guys were together in a – what? Sex only relationship?”

“Nico called it friends with benefits.”

“Percy, come on, you can’t be serious. How did you think nobody would get hurt?”

“I don’t know! I feel awful about it! I just want to make it up to him!”

“What happened?” Jason asked, “What made Nico run away?”

Percy immediately quietened. He looked away with a small frown, “I broke our promise. Our agreement. I guess. Nico…when he agreed to it, he had one rule and I guess I broke it.”

“What was the rule?”

“Not to fall in love with him.”

~#~#~#~

Nico dragged himself blindly. He didn’t know where he was going, he was just walking. Walking without looking. He had almost walked into too many demigods by mistake. Nobody said anything as he mumbled a quiet ‘sorry’ and walked around them.

He kept his head down.

Why did Percy have to turn up here? Why can’t the stupid seaweed brain just leave him alone.

He broke his promise.

Who says that of all things? Right after?

Nico hadn’t been expecting that. It came out of nowhere, and sure, maybe shadow-travelling straight out from underneath him wasn’t the best idea…but he was too…shocked? Scared? Everything!

He just needed to get away.

Nico sighed brokenly. This is not what he needed.

Lifting his cool eyes, he glared at the swirling shadows in front of him. Swallowing thickly, Nico rushed towards the shadows. He immediately melted into the shadows and straight out on his backside.

Nico blinked blankly.

“For fuck sake!” he hissed, “Why can’t I leave fucking New Rome?”

“Nico?”

Jerking his head around, Nico sneered. No. No. No. He didn’t want that! Of all things!

“Nico, um, wait please. Don’t leave…“

Nico shuddered, “You are the last person I want to talk to.”

Annabeth frowned, “Why? I don’t understand, I thought we were getting somewhere.”

“What?” Nico snorted, “I can’t even look you in the eye.”

The blonde haired demigod blinked. She locked her head, her stare unweathering. Slowly, her blue eyes twinkled in realization. She walked towards him, and against his will, gently touched his bony shoulder.

“You didn’t steal him from me.”

“What?” Nico gapped, “What are you talking about? What’s that got-“

Annabeth shook her head, “That’s why you’re always uncomfortable around me, isn’t it? You think you took him from me? Nico, you didn’t. He was already looking before you came back.”

“He was?”

“Yes,” she nodded, “We had spoken about it before. Percy and I. He had told me about his attraction for the same sex before, but I never wanted to listen. I didn’t want believe it…that Percy might prefer men over me…”

She paused. She turned away and inhaled sharply, “It happened either way. I began to notice Percy’s wondering eye. How he became less interested in doing anything with me, and well…we broke up.”

Nico flinched, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Annabeth smiled, “It was for the best. We work better as friends.”

The smaller demigod nodded blankly. His eyes staring ahead of himself, fingers knitting in the sweater.

“Oh…that’s good…”

Annabeth hummed, “Truth be told, Nico, I’ve never seen him so happy before. I was a envy at first, that you were able to make him that happy. Since the war had ended, Percy hardly laughed or smile…but with you, he was always smiling and always laughing…”

“These last couple of days had been a 180 to how happy he had been…”

Nico flinched, “Why are you telling me this?”

“Because you need to hear it. Nico. He was beside himself. He never stopped looking, searching for you. He was running himself rigged. Percy’s been all over the place. I don’t know what you think it was, but I can assure you, it wasn’t a joke. He wasn’t messing with you. He was serious.”

“As serious as somebody like Percy can be, anyway.”

Nico’s throat ached. He moved back, trying to make himself smaller than what he was.

“Nico…I want him to be happy, and if he is happy with you…”

“I can’t.”

Annabeth tilted her head to him, “Why not?”

“I just can’t,” he grunted, hunching his shoulders, “I can’t.”

Reaching towards him once again, Annabeth touched his shoulder so delicately as if she was worried he would shatter under her fingertips. She stepped closer, leaning forward to catch his eye.

“Nico? Please talk to me. I have been told I have good ears.”

He snorted, “Of course you do. You’re the daughter of Athena. The Goddess of Wisdom.”

“That means I give good advice too.”

Nico stared at her dryly, “Annabeth, I just can’t. Don’t you understand? I can’t. Not again, not after Will. I don’t want to.”

Annabeth was quiet. Something shimmered across her cherry-shaped face, and her sky-blue eyes sparkled. Suddenly they softened, becoming more tender and caring.

“Oh.”

Nico bristled, “What?”

“Oh, I get it.”

“Get what?”

Annabeth smiled gently, “You’re scared. Will hurt you, and you don’t want to try again. That’s understandable and normal, it should be expected. But if you do that, than you would never be happy. You need to risk it to make it.”

“I don’t want too.”

“I know,” Annabeth hugged him.

She hugged him.

Nico tensed up underneath her thin arms. His face being pushed into her mane of bushy golden hair, and he got a strong whiff of coconut.

“I know, but you have too.”

Nico pulled away, blinking blankly, “No, I don’t.”

She simply smiled.

“Come on,” she said, holding a hand to him, “We should met up with the others. They’re all worried about you.”

Nico blinked. Were they? Were they really worried about them?

“…um…”

“They’re all looking for you.”

He blinked meekly. His eyes zooning onto her hand. What should he do? Should he go with Annabeth? And face everyone? There was a strong chance Percy would be there…

A massive chance he would have to truly face him.

“We’ve faced gods, titans and monsters. I’m sure you can face a boy.”

Nico glared bitterly, “Don’t say it like that.”

“It’s true. You can face your own happiness, Nico. You can do it.”

Could he? After everything he had gone through. After being beaten down repeatedly and soon giving up on that feeling.

He was mad at…at…love.

He was mad at love. At Aphrodite, who never cared, who used him, played with him.

He’s mad at Aphrodite, who had tricked him, had him wishing on a dying star. 

“Call me a pessimist, but I don’t believe in it.”

“Believing in what?”

“Finding a true love is bullshit!”

Cause he’s felt sad love. He’s felt bad love. Sometimes happy love, turns into giving up. He’s felt hurt love, about the word love, what the hell is love?

Nico scuffed at the thought. 

“I’m better without it.”

“…Nico…”

His mad at Aphrodite, who had him no more wishing on a dying star.

~#~#~#~

Nico hated himself.

With every step he made, his heart slammed itself into his rip cage. He hated himself. He hated how nervous he was. How anxious he was becoming. He hated that he couldn’t retreat to the underworld and hide there for the rest of his miserable life.

Every time he saw those sea-green eyes in his mind, his heart skipped a beat. Every step he made, had him wondering if _Percy_ was waiting at the grand hall of Rome.

He hated that he wanted to see him. He didn’t want to see him, he didn’t want to hear his stupid voice.

He kept his head down, glaring at his feet. Glaring at every stone he crossed over. His teeth chewed across his bottom lip until it burned.

Nico didn’t want to be here.

Annabeth walked ahead of him. However, she kept checking over her shoulder to make sure he was still. He scuffed to himself, as if he would run away again. There was no way he could out run Annabeth of all people.

“Stop being so grouchy.”

“I am not being grouchy,” Nico grunted, “Stupido saggio, semiasino. Non sono scontroso.”

Annabeth smirked, “Ah yes. I love it when you speak italian to me.”

Nico bristled, “S-Shut up! S-Stupido!”

“But it’s so…sexy.”

“Stop!”

The female demigod chuckled, “I’m just teasing. You got to relax a little Nico. How do you expect to ever get laid like that?”

“Oh my Hades. I’m not talking to you about this.”

“Ah, right. My bad. You’re not a virgin, are you. So, whose better? Will or Percy?”

“…I’m not going to answer that.”

“Ahhhhh, both are that bad? Ohhh! You’re blushing! I’ve never seen you blush before.”

Nico was turning redder and redder. Every passing minute, he was hitting a new level. He hunched his shoulders, and tightly crossed his arms. He tried to hide his face in the hood of the jumper from embarrassment.

When did Annabeth become so…annoying? 

He sighed as the main building of New Rome came into sight. The main building that houses grand dinners, parties, balls and the sort. Also the place where weekly picture-showing would be held. Nico had been forced to one with Jason and Reyna, he would never admit it but it was nice being able to watch a movie without much worry.

…with out people whispering about you and sliding away. Jason and Reyna were much bigger then him after all, he easily hide between the two.

Still, the devastating crushing sensation made his legs buckle slightly. Percy could be inside there, waiting…Nico didn’t know how he would react this time. Would he run away in fear? Or just cry?

He snorted at himself.

Climbing the steps, Nico’s eyes swept side to side. He couldn’t see any of the Camp Half-Blood demigods. Only Annabeth, of course. Nobody was looking at him either.

Pushing the double doors open, Nico was meet with a lot of sound. A lot of voices. The Rome hall looked rather the same, expect there was less people in there then usually. The large candles of fire was blazing brightly, keeping it well lit. The round tables were tidy, with little food and drink on it due to not many demigods in there.

Nico shuddered, his insides twisting.

“It’ll be alright.”

“…You can’t quarantine that.”

Annabeth shrugged. She walked ahead a few steps, and then checked on him, gesturing him to follow. Nico sighed and trailed along behind her. He squinted his eyes, peeking out from behind and looking at the fair corner table.

He wasn’t there!

Nico visibly let out a breath of relief. Percy wasn’t there.

“Nico!”

Reyna ran forward and grabbed his shoulders, “You’re alright? You’re not hurt, right?”

“Um, no. No. I’m okay…”

Nico blinked in surprise. Reyna cared? It was…something to say the least. It made him feel embarrassed, his cheeks darkening. He sheepishly looked down.

“I’m sorry to-to, um, worry you?”

Reyna sighed deeply, “I thought you were hurt. I’m relieved you’re not.”

It was so weird.

“Again, I’m sorry to have worried you.”

“Are you?” Reyna teased, smirking.

Nico flushed.

“Did nobody find Percy?” Annabeth asked.

Nico immediately stiffened. He looked up through his dark hair, gazing around the table quietly.

“Nope. Jason hasn’t returned yet,” Piper said, “Of course he would be back first.”

A chill ran up his spine. Nico raised his head to look at the girl, she was staring at him with a look that would impress him. Her face was stormy.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Reyna asked.

Piper snorted, “I mean, _he_ runs off like _always_ and everyone acts like it’s the end of the world. _Percy_ is beside himself to the point of _tears_! And _Jason_! My Jason is running around like a headless chicken! All because of him, the little attention seeker!”

“First of all, Jason isn’t _your Jason_. Secondly, everyone are banding together because we _care_ about Nico,” Reyna said.

Annabeth tilted her head, “You didn’t need to come, Piper. You could have stayed at Camp Half-Blood.”

“Ha! As if I would! Jason needed me!”

“Does he?” Leo suddenly asked, perking up from the bowl of food he had been eating, “Doesn’t look like it.”

Piper gapped, “Leo!”

“What? I’m just saying. It looked like he couldn’t wait to get away from you.”

Reyna snickered.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing.”

Annabeth sighed as the two demigods began to bicker. Fight over Jason. She shook her head in disbelief.

“Nico, come on.”

Nico stared as Annabeth sat down. He stayed, standing up for a few minutes before he too sat down.

“So!” Leo began, looking up at him, “Why’d yah run? Was it really a lovers spat?”

“Leo!”

Leo whined, “What! I’m just saying it how I see it!”

“No.”

“It’s not?” Leo asked.

Nico lowered his face, glaring down at his lap, “No. It is not. To have a lovers spat, means the two people were in a relationship. Um, we were not in a relationship.”

“Oh.”

Leo hummed, tapping his bottom lip, “So why’d yah run?”

“No reason,” Nico shrugged.

Piper snorted, “Sure seems like that.”

“Leave him alone,” Reyna growled.

Suddenly the doors of the grand hall opened. The sound of wind rushed in, and the loud sound of metal echoed through the air. Two familiar figures slinked into the hall, one looking so defeated that Nico felt his own chest tighten.

…He couldn’t look up.

“Jason!”

Jason looked up at the call his name. He raised a hand to wave before stopping himself, his eyes squinting. He nudged the other demigod at his side, muttering something into his ear.

Nico’s whole being tensed. His skin twitched with the urge to get up and run away. However, a firm hand grabbed his arm to prevent him from running away. His eyes narrowed into a glare, and sent Annabeth a look – the woman didn’t look fazed though.

“N-Nico?”

He shuddered at the mention of his name. Nico swallowed thickly, he raised his eyes weakly.

“I, um, Nico. You’re here. Please don’t run away again, I wasn’t joking!“

Annabeth straightened herself, “Seaweed brain.”

Percy blinked. His vision flickered to Annabeth briefly, “I don’t care.”

“Percy.”

“I said I don’t care,” he bites, “I don’t care what anybody thinks!”

Percy inhaled sharply. He strolled straight up to the table, slamming his hands down on top of the table and leaning forward. His green eyes narrowing into an glare.

“Nico di Angelo! Don’t ignore me! Not after what you’ve put me through!”

“What I put you through?” Nico said, snapping his head up.

Percy smirked, “Yes! After what you’ve put me through, I deserve your attention. Not you just running away all the time!”

Nico bristled, “Shut up Percy. You don’t get to dictate me-“

“I told you I loved you! And you shadow-travelled straight out from underneath me! Disappearing to who knows where!”

“Because you promised you wouldn’t!” Nico snapped back.

“I can’t promise something like that! Nico, I-“

“Don’t!” Nico said, standing up, “Don’t even finish that sentence!”

Percy’s eyes flashed at the unspoken challenge, “I love you! I fell in love with you, I can’t change my emotions! My feelings!”

Nico shuddered. He sucked in a deep, painful breath. His eyes widening, awkwardly scanning around the hall. The demigods inside was staring in astonishment. His chest tightened to the point of a full pain.

“It doesn’t change anything,” he said dryly, “I don’t feel the same way.”

“Bullshit!”

Nico flinched, “I’m not ly-“

“You are!” Percy barked, “You _do_ feel the same. You love me, I _know_ you do! I could see it, I _still_ see it!”

“Why are you so scared?”

Nico grumbled, “I’m not scared.”

“Then you’re scared of it!”

“Oh?” Nico snorted, “And why would I be afraid of that?”

“Because you want to be with me too!” Percy stated.

Nico’s eyebrows raised to his hairline, “Don’t tell me how I feel! What part of ‘no’ don’t you understand? I do not want-want to continue this!”

“Because you’re scared,” Percy huffed, “Fine. Fine. We’ll see what will happen.”

“What’s that supposed to mean? No means no, Percy.”

“Of course.”

Both demigods fell into the stools across from one another, glaring at one another. The others standing or sitting around them blinked. They all shared an awkward look.

“Well then, that escalated fast.”

“Leo!”

“What?”

~#~#~#~

They stayed in New Rome…Jason sighed, rubbing his chin.

“Um, this is a little…”

“Tense?”

Reyna nodded. She straightened herself to her fall height, her arms crossed tightly over her bust. She stared with hawk eyes, her eyes snipping side to side – back and forth.

“Do they…know they’re doing that?”

Jason shrugged, “I don’t know…maybe?”

“It’s so weird. I’ve never seen such intense tension between two people before,” she said.

“I know! It’s like our own personal sophora show!”

Reyna jerked in surprise, “Where in Pluto did you come from!”

“What’yah mean? I’ve been here from the beginning!” Leo pouted.

Jason snickered, “Honestly, I think I missed you the most Leo.”

“Aw!” Leo beamed, “I missed you too man!”

Reyna snorted. She shook her head, turning away from the two male demigods at her sides. Her eyes returning to the two guys in across the street – kind off. Percy wasn’t that subtle. She hadn’t realized how, well, obvious he was.

“Was he always like that?”

Leo perked up like an adorable puppy-dog, “Hm? Oh! Oh! Oh-yeah! Percy’s so obvious! Even when he’s trying to be secretive! You wouldn’t think so? I mean, how he was able to lie to the gods and such, he’s a lousy fibber when it comes to anything romantic!”

“Oh?” Reyna blinked, “I think Nico might blow any minute…”

“That’s nothing!” Leo giggled like an imp, “You should have seen him five years ago! When he was trying to impress Annabeth! Just you wait! If Nico does erupt and storm away, Percy will only get worse!”

Jason gulped, “Shouldn’t we, um, stop that form happening? Nico and Annabeth are nothing alike. I’m worried about what will happen if Nico, um, bursts…and um…”

“You think Nico might summon a skeleton or two?” Leo asked.

“Who knows,” Reyna sighed, rubbing her temples, “I don’t think he’s ever been pressured like this before.”

Leo clocked his head, “Hmm. Yeah, I don’t think so either! His relationship with Will was very private! They hardly showed any affection out in the open…Ohhh, I wonder who perused who?”

Jason sighed. He did pity the son of Hades. Nico was trying so hard to stay cool, and collective. He was trying to find a way out of…whatever this was. It was sweet, on Percy’s part – he was working to be helpful, almost hovering over the smaller man.

“Um, should we be helping?” Leo suddenly asked.

Both Jason and Reyna shared a look. They sighed, and nodded almost tiredly.

“About time you three came over,” Nico grunted, looking up at them.

Leo pouted, “Aw, I was hoping you wouldn’t have noticed.”

“Kind of hard when you have two and a half demigods staring at you.”

“We’re sorry,” Jason smiled, holding his hands up, “We’re here to help.”

“Two and a half?” Leo muttered, “Hey Percy, I’m not that short, am I?”

Percy sheepishly chuckled, “Nah man. You’re, um, tall? Though, Nico can’t say anything considering he’s the shortest here.”

Nico glared.

“What are you doing?”

The five demigods turned towards the fast approaching woman. Her curls of blonde pulled up into a tight, but mess bun. She held a clipboard, with a rain of pens sticking out of her hair. She looked stressed and slightly frustrated.

“What are you guys doing? Less talky! More cleany!”

“Yes ma’am.”

Annabeth snorted, “Hey! You! What are you doing!”

Jason blinked. Watching as the woman stalked after an roman demigod. The poor kid turned white as she stormed towards him. Jason winced, pitying the demigod.

“I didn’t realize Annabeth was so…”

“Bossy?” Leo suggested.

Percy frowned, “She’s not that bossy.”

“Seaweed brain!” Annabeth suddenly barked from across the street, “Stop talking and get a move on it!”

“Maybe she is, a little bit…”

“She’s glaring!”

Immediately the group sprung apart, grabbing the bin bags and began to pick up the rubbish left across the ground. Debre scattering across the street, houses destroyed, the ground pulled up and the sort.

“Hey, so,” Leo hummed, dragging an large stone out of an house wall, “If you were to marry anybody here, who would it be?”

Jason twitched. Who would he marry? Trust Leo to ask something like that – out of the blue too.

“Cause, I think if I had to marry somebody here! Cause’ you know, neither Hazel or Frank is here, so I guess I’d marry Jason!”

“Thanks?” Jason blinked.

Reyna snickered, “Can I ask why?”

“Don’t make it sound so insulting….” Jason muttered.

Leo shrugged, “He is the least scary one here.”

“Seriously?” Percy gapped, “I’m scarier than him?”

Leo paused. He stared intensively at the son of Poseidon, eyes ranking up and down his body. He then clicked his tongue, and turned away with an airy shrug.

“Yep!”

Percy frowned. He truly looked insulted. Jason had to pat him on the shoulder.

“Why are you here?” Jason asked.

Leo gasped, hand to his chest, “You don’t want me here?”

“Oh shove off.”

“Haha. I’m meeting up with Hazel and Frank soon. I wanted to help with Neek-Search before I left.”

“Neek what?” Nico grunted.

Leo beamed, “It’s what Percy called it!”

Nico glared, “Did you?”

Percy shrugged sheepishly.

“I would marry Reyna.”

Everyone became quiet. Nico flushed underneath all the wide-eyed-stares. He quickly snapped his head around to look down at the mess.

“I-what?” Percy blinked, “Who did you say?”

“Reyna. I would marry Reyna.”

Reyna put a hand to her chest, “Aw. Nico. I’m so touched.”

“Why!” Percy bristled.

Leo jumped, “Yeah! Reyna is a she! A woman! Are you – you know!”

“Thanks Leo…” Reyna sighed.

Nico bites his bottom lip with a weak shrug, “She’s the least loud. Everyone else is too…annoying. Leo’s to preppy for me. Jason’s too overbearing and Percy’s just plain boring.”

“Boring?”

“Overbearing?”

“Preppy!” Leo squealed.

“Aw,” Reyna smirked teasingly, “You know what, I’ll take you up on that Nico. Let’s get married.”

Nico blinked, raising his head when she rested her elbow onto his shoulder, “If we get married in Hawaii.”

“I can live with that.”

Percy frowned so deeply that his eyes dimmed, “You know what, two can play at that. How about it Jason? Let’s get married.”

“Hey! Jason’s mine!”

“Leo, you’re already in a relationship,” Percy said.

“Oh yeah. Okay, as long as I get to be the best man.”

Jason rolled his eyes, “I’m not getting involved in this.”

“Jason!”

“Besides, who said I wanted to marry any of you?”

~#~#~#~

Leo was the first to leave.

Nico wasn’t happy certain demigods were still waiting around for him. Couldn’t they just leave him behind? New Rome had really grown on him. He understood Hazel’s fondness for the place now.

Why didn’t he go visit Hazel before?

Nico stretched himself out, crawling out of the bed. He blinked his blurry eyes, seeing the dark shadows around him react welcomingly. Bidding him good morning. He rolled of the side, and climbed to his feet.

He kept his head down, and made his way to New Rome’s grand hall.

“Whoa, you look as if you had a good sleep this time.”

“Go away,” Nico grumbled, shrugging Reyna off.

Reyna smirked, “Oh, but you’re still grouchy. Shame. Your face doesn’t fit your personality.”

“Don’t you ever, like, no poke me?” Nico mumbled.

“I thought she was the least annoying?”

Nico groaned at the smug voice. He avoided looking up, and instead just slouched into the bench. He folded his arms and buried his face into them, pointedly ignoring the others around the table.

“Oh, looks like you’ve scared him into retreat,” Reyna teased.

Percy sighed, “It seems I am doing that a lot these days.”

Nico grumbled, peering up through his hair. He squinted his eyes, making at the pair of them. Reyna stepped closer to Percy, laying a gently hand onto his arm. The longer Nico stared, the more his stomach flared with acid. His fingers tightened around his arms, digging his fingers into the hoodie.

He bit down so hard on his bottom lip that he tasted copper. He quickly sucks his bottom lip, and turned away. Nico couldn’t watch this without…without feeling that again. He quickly turned his gaze in a random direction. It was only when a hand touched his shoulder did his head snap up with large, frantic eyes.

“Whoa, it’s only me.”

Nico blinked, “Oh…”

“Hey Nico. Still looking like a spooked kitty-cat, huh?”

“Shut up, Jason,” he grumbled, slouching over the table again, “I don’t have the energy to deal with you, not this early.”

Jason snickered. He sat down next to the smaller demigod, patting his large hand on Nico’s head. Nico acted how he should do, he immediately tried to arch himself out of the touch – much like a cat.

“You really are a cat, huh? Only in demigod form. Look at you, you’re so small, bitter and drowning in an oversized hoodie. _My_ oversized hoodie, which _by_ the way, I want back. Don’t think you can shadow-travelled away with it this time.”

Nico sneered, “Haha. I will return it, don’t worry. I don’t like the fabric anyway.”

“Oh? Is that why you’ve whisked it away?”

“Yes.”

“Wait!”

Both Jason and Nico turned towards Percy. The son of Poseidon had a wild look in his eye.

“You’re _wearing_ Jason’s clothes?” he asked hurriedly.

Nico blinked, “Er, yeah. I guess. Um, I mean, I had no clothes and Jason let me borrow some of his.”

“Well stop borrowing his!”

“Why?” Nico frowned, “I don’t have any clothes.”

Percy huffed, “I’ll get you some! I’ll buy you some new ones if you want! Just stop, okay!”

Nico twisted his lips together. He raised an eyebrow, “Okay? Sure, I’ll just er, I don’t know. I’ll stop wearing his clothes…?”

Percy let out a sigh of relief. He nodded sheepishly, turning away from Nico.

Jason snickered.

Reyna chuckled, “You remind me of a puppy.”

“I’m not that pathetic.”

“I never said you were.”

If Nico clenched his eyes hard enough, Nico could pretend he was anywhere than here. That he couldn’t hear the flirting. Reyna was doing it again. Touching Percy, and Percy didn’t seem fazed.

Was he enjoying it? He was! Percy was smiling, no, _beaming_ at her!

“I can’t sit here and listen to this,” he grunted, standing up.

Nico shook his head. He couldn’t stomach this. It was already beginning to mess with his head. He thought he was over this. Over analysing everything, overthinking it to the point of making him sick.

“I’m just going to-“

“Nico,” Percy said, following him, “What’s wrong?”

“Everything!” Nico snapped, “I can’t listen to it!”

Percy’s brow creased, “Listen to what?”

“You know what!”

“I really don’t,” Percy said, “How can I make it better, if you won’t tell me?”

Nico bristled, “I don’t want you too. I just want to be left alone.”

“Nico.”

“No! Don’t you get it! You _finding_ me, telling me you had _feelings_ for me, that you were going to _fight_ for me and-and then you turn around do that _that_! How can I ever believe you?”

Percy stared. His sea-green eyes shining, and an odd warm smile graced his lips.

“Oh. I get it now.”

Nico frowned deeply, “Know wha-“

“You’re jealous.”

“I am not!” Nico stomped, “I am not jealous!”

Percy chuckled, taking his hand, “But you are. You’re jealous, but you have to know Nico, I _only_ have eyes for you. I don’t have feeling for anybody else but you.”

“I don’t care!”

“But you do!” Percy insisted, “Otherwise you wouldn’t be so upset right now!”

Nico shook his head, “I am not jealous! Are you?”

“Yes!”

He paused. Nico blinked up at Percy, “I-um, what?”

“I _am_ jealous,” Percy admitted, lightly tugging Nico closer, “I’m so jealous. You’re so friendly with Jason _and_ Reyna. You were never that comfortable with me, even before this. It gets so under my skin.”

“And what’s worse, you’re _wearing_ Jason’s clothes. I’m jealous you’re not wearing _mine_.”

Nico trembled, “O-Oh…I’m…you want me to wear…your clothes?”

“Yes. More than anything.”

“W-Why? I don’t understand, why does it matter?”

“It just _does_ , Neeks. I don’t want you to wear _somebody else’s_ clothes. I want you wearing _mine_.”

Nico’s mouth suddenly became dry. He struggled to breath calmly.

“Oh, um…” he flushed, “M-Maybe it would be better if-if…”

“If?” Percy clocked his head.

Nico tilted head, looking away, “Um, if we just return to Camp Half-Blood…I’ll have my own clothes then…”

Percy’s eyes widened with to many emotions that Nico just couldn’t name them all. His lips curled a little, a tiny smile appearing on his face. He was that happy to be returning to Camp Half-Blood?

“Okay, yeah, let’s do that.”

Nico inhaled sharply, “Okay. Let’s go-“

“Home. Let’s go home, Nico.”

**Author's Note:**

> again, this is a test chapter. To see if anybody is even interested in it. depending on comments, i will be updating every few days. Hopefully.
> 
> english is not my first language, so i hope you will overlook anything in this!
> 
> hope you liked it.


End file.
